Dark fire
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: o..k it looks like dark fire is the winner here is the third and final instalment of the MarsXJadeite trilogy please read when fire melts the ice and family ties first to understand this one remember these are head canons so please be super nice. it will be very dark in some places and a lot of friendship too also some action from the other sen/shi couples
1. prologue

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just love playing with its fabulous characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1 Well here is a sneak preview of the final instalment of the trilogy *claps hands enthusiastically and excited* let me know what you guys think at the end

3 weeks after Jadeite comes home

Rei woke up startled from a nightmare she looked to the left Her almost 5 month old was sleeping soundly in her cot and she looked on the right and her lover was still fast asleep next to her she let out a relieved sigh this woke Jun up "Phoenix?" He said his voice husky with sleep. This startled Rei and she jumped the now 15 year old cuddled his lover "same nightmare again huh?" Jun said.

Rei nodded "but every time I have it it's so much more real. I'm scared Jun she will never have a normal childhood if the dreams are right. The time for her awakening is coming soon I just don't know when." She said as tears began to slip down her nose. "But she had a normal life before didn't she." Jun asked confused Rei snorted.

"Having an insane scientist as her dad I swear he was under darkness before pharaoh 90 came and I swear he started that fire deliberately which almost killed our fucking daughter and then the bastard put the egg of mistress 9 in her body. I remember the words she said that night she was reborn and I will never ever forget them, at first I wondered why my stomach turned when she said what she did, but then 4 weeks later I find out she's my daughter. And then you appear out of the blue shocking the hell out of me don't get me wrong I'm happy you are home." She was starting to raise her voice "Phoenix, calm it you will wake Hotaru." Jun said "she will be awake soon enough she will be due for a feed in 15 minutes." Rei said, but was cut off by Juns lips taking hers.

She gasped as he initiated the kiss "you're gorgeous when you are in overprotective mother mode" Jadeite smirked and took her lips again, this time he slid his free hand up her leg. Rei whimpered as she arched into him she wanted him desperately but their baby would be waking up shortly and she didn't need to see her parents doing that.

She opened her eyes and looked over to the cradle her daughter was moving and whimpering "Love, our little girl is waking she's going to need her feed." She whispered and Jun pouted "I hate how dead on you are I swear you're related to Setsuna somehow." He said.

"Who knows? Only time will tell" she smirked. Jun threw his hands in the air in frustration. "See you always say coded words like her. I'm not exactly the brightest colour in the box of crayons Rei." Jadeite pouted causing Rei to laugh aloud just before their little girl let out a wail. Which when she did they both winced. "I better get her bottle before my sister kills me" he said throwing a pair of lounge pants on and running out the room shutting the door behind him Rei chuckled as she picked the wailing girl up "aunt 'Ruka really has daddy whipped doesn't he honey?" She said to the baby who instantly stopped crying when her mother picked her up.

Hotaru looked up at her mother with her matching eyes and cooed like she understood what her mother was saying and she smiled and grasped her mothers fingers now Rei was now sat with her back against some pillows "you know you are amazing Hotaru I knew something was missing before I even got my memories back of me, daddy, and eventually you" Rei said looking at her daughter who was looking back up to her with her matching orbs. She was gazing at her mother as if writing a book about her as if she knew everything. This made Rei gasp as she watched her young daughter study her _"no, not yet baby please"_ Rei thought.

She needed to get out of there but she wasn't leaving her baby alone. Jun came back in the room a few minutes later and sat on the bed Rei passed their daughter to him "you're in charge of her screw up and I toast you." Rei growled and with that she ran out of the room in tears. Leaving Jun puzzled he looked down at his daughter and saw her expression "well, I guess your mothers nightmare is coming true" he said with a sigh as his little girl fed on her bottle.

Rei banged on Setsunas door "Sets' unlock this fricking door." Setsuna came to the door with nothing but concern in her red orbs "keep it down Rei. what's wrong honey" she said pulling the younger girl into her bedroom. "Hotarus time of Awakening is coming soon" Rei said and broke down in the older guardians arms...

to be continued...

A/N 2 woowww cliffhanger much. Omg I still can't believe I'm on the final instalment this has been one amazing journey considering I've only been doing this trilogy for a month to understand this story please read When Fire melts the ice, then family ties and then this one preferably. As always reviews are appreciated. Arigatou minna. Ja Ne for now..

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	2. meeting yumiko

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just enjoy playing with its fabulous characters nor do I get paid for this**

A/n 1 so here is chapter one a bit of a fluffy one to start with but its going to start getting darker soon

 **Chapter 1- Meeting Yumiko**

"Rei, Jun get your lazy backsides out of bed" Haruka shouted this Jolted Rei and Jun up. Rei looked toward the cradle and panicked when she saw her daughter wasn't in there "Where's Hotaru?" she said "I gave her to 'Ruka this morning she just wouldn't settle." Jun replied. Rei got up and punched him "why the fuck didn't you wake me?" she growled "because for the first time since I came home you slept all night without that nightmare and you looked so peaceful if you are anything like you was in the past once your awake you don't go back to sleep" Jun said stood nose to nose against her. "Thank you" she said and gave him a long slow kiss. "Minx" he murmured.

"Rei, Jun what are you doing?!" Haruka shouted "j just getting dressed 'Ruka" Jun replied "you're going to pay for that when she goes down for her nap later" Jun said kissing his lover again "nope I'm not because I'm baking with 'Chiru when we get back from meeting the others and finally Yumiko." Rei replied "whose she again?" Replied as he put his shirt on "Maya" was all Rei said "Endy's little sister? But she died at 3 years old." Jun replied stunned "well she was obviously reborn and got a second chance she's the same year as us at school but goes to Juuban high with Usa your sister 'Chiru and the other 3. That's what's Setsuna said anyway, button this up for me please love" Rei replied as she put a back button dress on Jun nodded. As he buttoned her up he manipulated her spine which made Rei arch "bastard" she said "you love it" he grinned back. Rei glared put her cardigan on and went downstairs. Jun quickly following her.

When they got downstairs, the 3 women were sat at the table and Hotaru was in her aunts arms cooing looking up at her aunt "'Taru look who has just come downstairs" Haruka murmured to the baby. The little girl turned her head and smiled at her two parents "good morning baby." Rei said lifting her daughter out of her soon to be sister in laws arms. The little one cooed and smiled at her mother. With Hotaru in her arms Rei ate her breakfast, the outer senshi and her lover was relieved they had been told by Ami in the weeks leading up to Rei fainting she ate very little to nothing and this was her routine every day. She was the same also since she moved in with them they were getting very worried about her as the weight was practically falling off her and being a senshi she barely had anything to start with. They sat her down a few nights ago and told her she needed to start eating otherwise Hotaru would lose her mother this was the shock she needed to her body so she started eating.

After she finished her breakfast she put Hotaru in a dress and put her in her car seat "are we ready then?" Michiru said. The rest nodded and they made their way out to the family car which Setsuna was driving as she was the one only really old enough to do so. The family made their way to the crown café and arcade where the inners the other Shittenou the prince, the princess and of course sailor earth also known as Yumiko was waiting. They got parked up a little further away from the meeting place a little further than they wanted to and it was a busy Saturday as they got out the car. Rei paused and looked up at the sky _"it's strangely dark"_ she thought Jun coaxed her onto the path so she didn't get herself run over "what's wrong phoenix?" he hissed "is it just me or is the sky darker than it should be in summer? She murmured. Jun looked up "I'm sure it's nothing love" he said. Rei nodded still unsure "am I going to be holding my niece all day?" Haruka said "oops sorry 'Ruka" Rei quickly smiled and quickly took Hotarus car seat with Hotaru in and began walking hand in hand with Jun.

A little old lady came up to them and started fussing over Hotaru "oh what a beautiful baby who's the father?" the woman said. Rei burned bright red, couldn't the old bat see Jun in her daughter "that would be me ma'am" Jun said "oh, but the pair of you are so young and this baby looks to be at least almost a year old" she said "actually madam she is just hitting 5 months old" Rei hissed "irresponsible teenagers that's all you are" the woman said glaring at the two teens "for your information madam I have enough money and support. From my family" she said looking at her lover and the 3 outers who smiled at her. "Irresponsible children" the old woman said Reis hand gripped her daughters' car seat handle. Setsuna could see the movements in Reis body language this was going to quickly turn nasty if she didn't step in. "moving on I will just take my sister out of your way madam" Setsuna said earning a surprised look from Rei "we will talk later" she hissed as she grabbed Reis hand "you know we will" she hissed back and walked away from the woman.

The family arrived at the café and was immediately mobbed by Usagi and Chibiusa while the others just smiled "Rei, you're okay" Usagi said "of course I am silly. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled. Motoki was just walking up to them so Usagi glanced at the baby " you know it's just you lot in here right you don't have to hide from me I've known who you are for ages and I know the baby is yours Aria" Motoki winked everyone's heads turned 'Toki nii h how did you know" Usagi stammered "the doctor who delivered both Ziarre and Hotaru" Michiru said and quickly covered her mouth when she saw the flash of pain go through Makotos and Nephrites eyes "I'm sorry you two" she gasped "it's okay she will be reborn again when I'm a bit older" Makoto replied as a single tear went down her cheek. "Only one I don't know is this little one and I only know Yumiko as Usagis friend but I'm guessing she's something to do with the senshi as you would have freaked if I said all the stuff I just did if she wasn't " he said scrubbing Chibiusas head. The group glanced at each other and all were thinking "maybe later" "I already told you Toki she's my cousin she moved in with us as her parents are away on a long trip and we don't know when they will be back" Usagi said "she's my younger sister from the golden kingdom you never met her because she died when she was 3 but she's been reborn as sailor earth" Mamoru said. Motoki nodded "understood" Motoki said Yumiko stood and took Reis hand "it's an honour to finally meet you Rei-san the other girls have told me so much about you I will be proud to step in for you while you are raising your daughter." Rei smiled gently "I still want to fight if it gets too bad" Rei said. "Okay, we will sort something out so one of us is always watching Hotaru." Usagi said _"even though she's not going to be a baby for much longer"_ Rei thought.

A/N 2 so that's the end of chapter one let me know what you think minna as always reviews are appreciated Arigatou minna ja ne for now * **Bows and waves***

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	3. a heartbreaking day

**User Disclaimer- i do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to takeuchi sama i just enjoyed playing with the fabulous characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N- so finally here is chapter 2 of "dark Fire" sorry for the delay have had serious writers block

Chapter 2- sisters and the death of Grandpa Hino

Later that afternoon, when the family arrived home Rei put Hotaru down for her nap and the little one quickly went to sleep with Jun watching over her "are you still wanting to Bake Rei or do you want to train?" Setsuna said "I would like to train please." she said glaring at the older woman and then went out "Setsunas in trouble" Haruka sing-songed "do you want me to come out with you" Jun said. Setsuna shook her head "she's mad at me not you and the way her mood is I suggest you stay here and watch over Hotaru while I and the other two settle her down this could take a while." Setsuna said pinching her nose with her forefinger and thumb.

The three went out and found sailor Mars practicing her attacks "man she is really frustrated. It doesn't help that she hasn't had chance to be fully intimate with Jun yet having her 5 month old in her room" Haruka said "'Ruka, they are only fifteen!" Michiru scolded her lover. "Setsuna what the hell have you been hiding from me since I met you after Usagi rescued us from the black crystal palace?" Mars growled the other two girls looked at Setsuna "what is she on about? How come we wasn't informed she was kidnapped?" Haruka said "one you weren't even awakened yet. Two your sisters were also Kidnapped." Setsuna said and quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she had said.

"They were **WHAT?!** " Haruka virtually shouted. "We were kidnapped when the black moon clan was here me at my school fair, Ami at a chess match and Mako outside her home" Mars said. "gee thanks Mars" Setsuna said about ready to snap things were started to get heated between the senshi of time and the senshi of fire. The two other girls didn't know which way to turn. Setsuna transformed as Mars attacked and immediately deflected the fast incoming burning mandala.

"Woah easy mars. I'm not going to hurt you that's enough" Pluto said "you've hurt me enough don't you think onee-san?" she said venomously "I said that was enough Mars" Pluto said biting her lip to stop the tears from falling.

"Do they know you died Setsuna? Yes you were protecting our princess and small lady but you committed the ultimate taboo and stopped time. Do you know how much that killed me inside Setsuna I lost you so shortly after I lost Jadeite at first I wondered why but now you have connected the dots. In the space of just over a year I lost my husband, you and finally my daughter. Yes you have all come back to me but do you know how many nightmares I had and I didn't know the source of them until I came to live here." Mars said "Pluto you died?" Michiru said in a small voice earning a small nod from Pluto. "I I'm sorry Aria I shouldn't have kept it from you that we were sisters in our past life but the queen said I couldn't tell you with me only coming home every so often and the duty of a time guardian is meant to be a lonely one" Pluto said quietly.

Mars gasped at her old name and looked into the time guardians eyes. She saw the hurt, sadness and an emotion mars couldn't name in the red orbs of her older sister she felt her head burn as she looked at Pluto with tear filled eyes as her past memories flooded her. Mars didn't realise but she had changed into her princess form as had Setsuna she cleared her vision just in time to see Jun come out with Hotaru in his arms but instead of going to her lover and daughter she walked over to Setsuna and collapsed crying into her arms Setsuna immediately embraced the younger girl "I'm sorry I'm sorry onee-san." Rei sobbed into Setsunas silk dress. Setsuna just stroked the girls raven locks "it's okay" she murmured as the girl sobbed the sisters were bought out of the moment when Hotaru wailed with her planetary mark burning and blinding the other senshi and her father "please kami. Not yet" Rei cried as soon as her vision cleared she ran over to her daughter and lover and took Hotaru out of her lovers arms "sshh okay baby mommys here whats wrong?" Rei said soothingly to the girl her daughter looked up at her "shit" Rei cursed "Rei whats wrong?" Jun said "Ojii-san is dying I need to get to the shrine now he needs me" Rei said distressed "Phoenix?" Jun called as she made a run for it with Hotaru in her arms. "her daughter shouldn't be seeing death yet we need to go after her" Michiru stressed the 3 senshi and 1 shittenou went the direction that Rei went but she was nowhere in sight "she must be so distressed she was able to teleport alone." Setsuna said worried.

At the Hikawa shrine

"Can I help you miss?" A man about 19 said to Rei he was immediately attracted to the girl "my Grandfather where is he" Rei said "I left him in his bedroom he said he wanted to rest. Is that baby yours?" the man said "yes she is and she needs to meet her great grandpa sorry I didn't get your name" Rei responded trying not to get irritated at the puppy love sick eyes she was getting off him "Kumada Yuuichiro is my name miss please to be of service to you" he said kissing her hand but quickly regretted it when he saw the ring on her finger "you're engaged miss?" Yuuichiro said "yes to her father. Now I really need to get to my grandpa" she said running inside Yuuichiro began sweeping the floor again "why are you always attracted to the ones that are taken are mothers or both get a hold of yourself Yuuichiro" he scolded himself.

Inside the main bedroom

"Grandpa I'm here" she said to the man "oh granddaughter what a surprise I see you've bought a child with you" he narrowed his eyes "grandpa she's my daughter why would I not bring her to meet her great grandfather" she retorted "a child shouldn't see death so young I know I'm dying Rei that's why you are here and your 15 have you been seeing boys behind my back fallen pregnant and had the baby without my knowledge" The old man said "Grandpa I know exactly who my daughters father is thank you very much I'm nothing like my dad and that's only partly the reason I'm here its time you had your memories so you can be at peace" Rei said as her hand glowed red the old mans head glowed with the red mars symbol as Rei hovered her hands over. "Aria" he gasped as his eyes opened "and this is Hotaru my great granddaughter who was kidnapped by the Saturnian royals at 6 months old "yes she is Grandpa she's not long been reborn I didn't give birth to her this time though her rebirth mother died in an explosion 5 years ago and her rebirth father was a nut who our princess had to eventually kill because he turned into a daimon" Rei said her eyes filling up with tears "oh Aria my precious one" he said stroking the girls cheek "remember it is Rei now Grandpa" she said with tear filled eyes "but Aria suits you so. I am guessing sir Jadeite is back" he said Rei nodded. "Hai he came home about 3 weeks ago." She said just as the 3 outers and Jadeite entered the room "grandpa Hino smiled "I'm glad to see you again Granddaughter" he said "hi Grandpa" Setsuna said kneeling beside Rei and the baby "you can let go now Grandpa me and Tris have each other and the rest of the girls and their Shittenou and of course the prince and princess" Rei said stroking his cheek "my two beautiful granddaughters sailor Pluto and sailor mars I am proud of you both" he said with his final breaths and closed his eyes. Setsuna felt his neck "he's gone" she said with tear filled eyes.

"Her awakening has begun" Rei whispered tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged her now sleeping daughter closer to her.

A/N 2 okay thats the end of chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed it as always reviews are greatly appreciated Arigatou Minna Ja ne for now ***bows and waves***

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	4. One again

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters nor do I get paid for this**

A/N 1- Wow it's been so long since I updated this one almost 6 weeks oopsy but you will see that it is well worth it even though it is rated M *blush intensifies* enjoy guys

Chapter 3- One again

A few days after grandpa Hino died Rei was still numb she was sat on the swing outside with her daughter in her arms slowly the little girl was beginning to doze off Rei smiled as she put her own hair behind her ear "Hotaru" was all she said the little girl was opening her eyes again and smiled sleepily at her mother.

Setsuna was watching her sister with her back against the wall near the window and arms folded over her chest "she's a natural isn't she?" Jun said startling her. "She really is. It's just…" she trailed off "Sets are you okay" Jun replied Setsuna shook her head and smiled its nothing I can't handle on my own little man."

Jun pouted "Sets-chan I get pissy with 'Ruka for calling me little man when I'm almost as tall as her and I'm still growing. Don't you start" he said pouting. Setsuna laughed aloud "and so is Haruka she's only 16 and a half y'know. You really are funny Jun" she retorted ruffling his hair he pouted and put his hair back to the way it was.

"What's wrong Sets you seem more distracted?" he said "it's just... me and Rei-chan there's just us two now our father is in a realm god knows where, our mother died in silver millennium at the fall her rebirth mother was killed by her rebirth father when she was 4 I never knew who my rebirth parents were because I was left at an orphanage until neo queen serenity came and found me and put me back at the gates of time until it was time for me to protect the princess again, then when I do finally meet my princess she has no clue who I am I know the queen made it so we would all have a fresh start but still it hurt. " Setsuna ranted.

Much later that night

Jun and Rei were talking in bed Hotaru was staying the night with Setsuna so Jun and Rei could spend some time together without having to worry about their baby "I don't know Jun she's so young I wouldn't want her to feel put out because she has a younger sibling." Rei said "but it could benefit us we know Hotaru is going to be awakening soon so she would be the average age of what a 10 year old and seeing the hurt in your eyes because she is going to advance quickly is to much to take." Jun replied "but she's our baby girl Jun" Rei whimpered.

Jun kissed Rei "and she always will be our baby but because of the betrayal in silver millennium by the Saturnian royals, when a crises shows its ugly head she will awaken." Jun said quickly regretting what he said and winced "so you also know then. The nightmares I've been having for weeks and you are now just starting to realise this is real?" Rei replied "I've always, since I found you knew it was real Phoenix I was just trying to stay positive for you and Hotaru." Jun replied taking her face into his hands.

Rei let a tear slide. " I don't know what to do Jun." Rei said her tears now coming hot and fast. Apart from the night he came home and when her grandfather passed away. In the month her lover had been back Rei always managed to hold her tears until she went to Setsuna but tonight she was unable to and a sob tore from her throat. Jun wrapped Rei up in his arms and started kissing her neck and face to try and stifle his loves sobs but it just made her worse and she began to shake. "Phoenix breathe" Jun said.

"I, I can't." She hiccuped through her sobs. Jun thought back to the past to try and remember how he settled her down in the past and every emotional break down she had always resulted in Sex but he knew in this life she was still an innocent and taking it away now might make her feel more vulnerable even though he was aching to be one with her again but he was not taking advantage while she was in this state unless she made the first move then the teen may or may not be able to control himself.

Rei turned her whole body around and knelt in front of Jun and kissed him deeply "holy shit" he thought as he felt himself get hard. She bit his lip non to gently.

He completely surrendered his body. His breath caught as she bit his neck. "Phoenix, love are you sure?" Jun said struggling to push his instinct back "we need to be one again Jun we have waited long enough." She said.

Juns eyes widened while Rei smiled at him and began to undress him "you don't know how long I've waited for this moment" Jun said "probably as long as I've been waiting for you" she murmured.

His hands roamed her body sending sparks through them both. He slid her nightgown off as she slowly took his sleep shirt off they were now both bare from the waist up.

Juns eyes filled with lush dark fire as his eyes roamed her body and said "have you gotten bigger in this time?" He purred "maybe a little" she said blushing brightly.

She leaned her head forward and gave him a languid kiss leaving them both panting.

He slid her panties down and moved his hand over her body and then started to manipulate her sensitive core she gasped and gripped her lovers shoulders so she didn't fall forward in her pleasure and hurt them both.

Jun was aching for her. But refrained from letting his primal urge take over and let her go at her own pace.

He didn't want to scare her. So continued to manipulate her core. Making her pant.

Teeth nipped at skin leaving fiery trails in their wake. A sigh here, a gasp there. She tortured him by moving her hands down his taught figure and slipped her hands into his pyjama bottoms and he jerked against her and he let out an audible hiss "don't otherwise I will take you here and now." He growled in warning

She pouted and turned her large purple eyes up towards him "is that a threat or a promise?" She said as a rather feline smile spreading across her face.

Jun nearly lost all shreds of control then but managed to grasp the last strings of control before they were lost to him completely.

Rei was proud that her husband then. Fiancé now still maintained his composure. Even as she pleasurably tortured him in her wake he was certainly living up to his name as the knight of patience and harmony.

"I'm ready Jun." She said sliding his pyjama pants down.

She fell back into the bed her eyes virtually black from lust.

Their gazes never left each other's faces he stroked her cheek and she smiled as she wrapped her hand around his wrist "I love you Jun" she said.

"I love you too my Phoenix" he said kissing her again.

He kicked off his bottoms and hovered over her his member standing to attention against her. She rubbed her slick heat on his member Jun gave a hiss as his eyes rolled into his head.

He positioned himself at her entrance and carefully slid in he had to bite his lip as she gasped.

She was so tight. People would have never believed she had given birth to their daughter a millennium ago.

As he slid further in he felt the maiden barrier and apologised.

She shook her head and smiled the most heart swelling smile that Jun could have swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

He pushed further and felt her barrier break she didn't scream this time but there were tears rolling down her cheeks adjusting to his size and the intrusion.

He stopped. So she could get used to it being there again she looked up at him and nodded.

They got a pattern going every sigh and gasp bought them close to the edge but they were both stubborn and wanted to torture each other every time he felt her get close he pulled out.

In the end she growled and tightened her legs around his hips.

They went for a bit longer and he saw her face contort in pleasure and pain and knew they were both ready.

They came together and he flopped on top of her he lifted his face and smiled "you were amazing" he said.

"As were you love but we have one more thing to check." She said

He raised a brow "and that is?" he said.

She closed her eyes and activated their Auras hers was red and his was blue. In the middle the colours combined to make a soft purple and a strong gold link connected the two.

"We are one again my love" she whispered. He fell onto the bed and she put her head on his chest and the next thing they knew it was dawn and the screams of their daughter woke them up.

Them both wondering when Setsuna bought her niece back in.

A/N 2 well another chapter down lord knows how many to go. As always reviews are appreciated arigatou minna ja Ne for now.

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	5. the awakening begins

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belong to Takeuchi-sama i just enjoy playing with the characters nor do I get paid for this**

A/N 1 okay here is the first peak of dark fire enjoy guys

Chapter 4- the awakening begins

After an eventful morning with their daughter Rei and Jun finally got Hotaru settled into bed but she would not go down in her cradle so they had to put her in the middle of their bed with pillows around her and her blanket.

The 5 teens were discussing their friends.

"I wonder how long it will be until they need us again." Michiru said taking a sip of her tea

"I'm not sure Michiru, but when we met up with them the other day I noticed Yumiko and my master looked very pale I hope they are not ill" Jun murmured taking a drink of water.

"I also noticed Usagis eyes looked sad." Haruka said

The other four nodded their agreement.

Setsuna turned to her sister "Rei, when we eventually go back to them you will be back to being an inner Senshi again and with your daughter and sister being an outer are you sure you would be able to detach yourself from us in battle" Setsuna said

This got worried glances from the group who weren't asking but were thinking the same thing

Rei looked down and put her hands together Jun put his hand on top of her joint ones.

"It will be difficult, but our main priority is our princess plus 'Ruka and 'Chiru seem to cope okay and their younger sisters are inner Senshi."

"It's not easy though Rei when you were battling the dark kingdom last year. We didn't realise why until recently but around the time that demon killed you we felt it we both woke up in tears for me it was twice" Haruka said glancing over at her brother who put his head down.

"And then when we found you were alive and were battling alongside us even though we chose to be stubborn all we wanted to do was protect our baby sisters which is why we tried telling you to stay away it wasn't to be rude. But to try and protect you" Michiru said.

To lighten the mood Setsuna got a book out of the cupboard and placed it in front of Rei and Jun in the book were pictures from silver millennium.

Rei smiled at the first picture her old self was firing an attack at Jadeite "that was the first time I tried to make a move on you before we admitted our feelings to each other" Jun murmured

"You were such an idiot." Rei said

"Still is" Haruka murmured this got a filthy look from Jun who then stuck his tongue out at his elder sister

"I was crazy in love, you probably did the same to Michiru" Jun retorted

Harukas face flamed and she turned her head away much to the amusement of the other four.

Rei got an unsettling feeling in her stomach

"Phoenix are you okay?" Jun said

"I'm just going to go check on 'Taru" Rei said as if on auto-pilot she got up out of her chair and left the room she was quickly followed by Jun.

Haruka and Michiru were about to follow but Setsuna put her hand up pausing the two in their actions.

"Leave them, they will have to come to terms with this on their own" She said as a single tear slipped down her cheek

"What are they going to have to come to terms with Setsuna?" Michiru said

"You will find out soon" Setsuna said

Rei and Jun went into their bedroom Rei fell back into Juns arms he quickly caught her

Sat on the bed was their daughter now looking 4 years old "mommy, daddy. Princess in danger" she then fell to the bed in a dead faint.

Rei ran to the bed and picked her daughter up "Hotaru, Hotaru-baby come on wake up." Rei said tears rolling down her cheeks.

 **To be continued...**

A/N 2 dun dun dun i do apologise for the cliffhanger but i like being evil sometimes if you are interested in this story drop a review I've got plenty of visits but one maybe 2 reviews i am not completely sure arigatou minna ja ne for now


	6. unable to transform

**user disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama**

A/N 1 well heres chapter 6 out quicker than planned

Chapter 6- unable to transform

Hotaru eventually awoke and Rei released a breath she didn't realise she was holding "Mommy?" Hotaru whimpered

"I'm here beautiful" Rei smiled with tears in her eyes

Hotaru snuggled into her mother tighter "Mommy I'm so sorry" she cried

"What are you sorry for princess?" Jun said sitting next to Rei

The little girl sobbed "No no daddy I I can't" she sobbed brokenly

Rei and Jun looked at each other both feeling helpless that their little girl was sobbing so heartbrokenly when she had done no wrong

"Hotaru, honey you have done nothing wrong" Jun started but was interrupted by his now 4 year old daughter

"I did too daddy! I caused the moon to fall." Hotaru cried

Rei and Jun looked at each other shocked their daughter thought she caused the fall of silver millennium

"Hotaru, listen to me you did not cause the moon to fall it was caused by a string of events so it left you no choice when you were summoned it is not your fault that you were kidnapped by the Saturn royals and they changed your fate instead of being a Martian royal you ended up a Saturn royal." Rei said

The little girl hiccupped "really?" she hiccupped

"Yes beautiful" Jun said

"Kay" she said

"We need to tell aunt 'Ruka, aunt 'Chiru and aunt Suna about princess" she continued

"But won't they call us when they need us?" Rei said

"Nuh uh Miko, Mamo and Usa are really ill." She said

"But you are way too young to face enemies my little one" Rei said

"No me not" Hotaru said her large purple eyes looking up at her mother

Jun and Rei looked at each other clearly they were going to have their hands full from here on out.

The trio went downstairs Hotaru in Juns arms she had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck "clearly she is a daddy's girl" Rei muttered just as they walked downstairs Jun just grinned

"I love you too mommy but daddy is really strong and protects us both" Hotaru grinned.

Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru were still sat at the kitchen table when the trio walked in Michiru and Haruka went wide eyed when they saw the little girl with her arms wrapped around Jun

"Hotaru?" Michiru said

"Aunt 'Ruka, Aunt 'Suna, Aunt 'Chiru our time is coming" Hotaru said

"We better get training" Haruka said

The other 3 nodded

"Mars planet power"

"Pluto planet power"

"Neptune planet power"

"Uranus planet power"

"MAKE UP"

The four girls glowed but remained in their normal clothes "we are unable to henshin" Setsuna said.

A/N 2- uh oh our four heroines are unable to transform! what will happen next? hopefully will have the next update soon


	7. Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer- me no own please no sue**

A/N 1- well here is the first climax sorry took so long busy

Chapter 7- Truths revealed

In the afternoon Rei called the remaining Senshi to the Hikawa shrine and was shocked not to see the moon princess but her daughter leading the others

"Where's Usagi?" Rei said to the pink haired girl, Chibiusa bit her lip and looked down tears sliding down her cheek.

"They are ill Rei. Yumiko, Usagi and Mamoru have been unable to get out of bed for four days and are coughing black blood" Minako said.

The four gasped "Zoisite, Nephrite and Kunzite are starting to show signs too. Is Jadeite Okay?" Ami said

"Yes, but there may be a reason for that" Haruka said glancing at her sister and nodding at Rei to proceed

"Hotaru has aged to 4 years old in a matter of a few hours we put her down for a nap as a six month old and then when me and Jun went to check on her and she had aged to what she is now being the senshi she is, she is probably protecting him against the illness" Rei said as a tear slipped down her cheek

Setsuna put her arm around her younger sister to comfort her and she looked at Chibiusa "you look as if you want to say something small lady" she said

Chibiusa nodded "Helios says it's the dark moon family the people who bring nightmares they are causing the illness to mommy, daddy, Yumiko and the Shittenou and Helios is the protector of dreams he said we need to find the golden crystal" Chibiusa said

"You look as if that's not just what you want to say Chibiusa" Michiru said

The other Senshi looked at the pink haired girl who bit her lip "he also said it is an old enemy that was locked away when mommy and the other senshi were on the moon with Grandma, mommy had just been born and the Senshi were between 3 and 8 years old.

"Nehellenia of course" Setsuna said remembering something from around the time the moon princess was born

The other girls went wide eyed then the memory washed through them

Flashback

 _"_ _Oh Serenity my sweet princess I am so happy you are finally here" Queen Serenity said_

 _7 Girls came running into the queens room congratulating her and knelt in front of the queen and her daughter Amara and Mina at the front, then Trista, Aria, Lita, Amy and Michelle were around their leaders_

 _"_ _I've been waiting for you, my daughters 7 guardian goddesses she will one day become queen but you will always protect her even if it's from afar" leaving the girls wondering what the queen meant but they knew better than to ask questions even at their young age._

 _Then a cold presence entered the queens chamber Serenity passed the baby to the eldest in the group Trista who held her tiny charge close to her chest while the 6 younger senshi surrounded the queen_

 _"_ _What do you want stranger?" Venus said_

 _"_ _Yet another moon royal born yet once again I was uninvited" a cold voice said_

 _"_ _You know why Nehellenia I will not have you bringing nightmares and darkness to my kingdom and it's your fault as to why he is not here and why their father died last week before our daughter was born" the queen said standing the young girls looked at each other confused but stayed silent all thinking there was a moon royal before little Serenity?_

 _"_ _My gift to the princess is that she will die before she is old enough to take her throne another Senshi will be born before her death and she will bring destruction and death to your kingdom after being taken away from her parents." Nehellenia said_

 _"_ _I will never let that happen Nehellenia, you will be locked away in a mirror where you and your twisted mind and family will stay forever unless the seal is broken" Serenity said in a flash of white light the dark queen disappeared_

 _"_ _Never break that seal am I understood?" the queen said the girls nodded wide eyed and scared._

End Flashback

The girls opened their eyes _"_ it's her fault but who broke her seal?" Makoto said

"Something tells me there is a much darker force behind Nehellenia" Setsuna murmured

A/N 2- sorry cliffhanger mind went blank


	8. Juns shock

**user disclaimer me no own please no sue**

A/N so this idea popped into my head around 11pm and i just had to type it it is now 4:45am GMT (UK Time) so yes you may call me crazy or whatever and its only been 2 days since dark fire was last updated looks like i am finally fully over my writers hit a brick wall.

Chapter 8- Juns shock

While Rei was at the meeting with her fellow senshi Jun was playing with his daughter who was giggling and running around the back yard Jun was chasing after her and was glad she was being a normal carefree child for the time being.

"Daddy, daddy you can't catch me" Hotaru said standing near the swing and sticking her tongue out and making faces

"You know you are just like your mother and Aunts, I wish they could see you like this" Jun said

"But daddy I can't be a kid with them I am a sailor senshi it's my destiny" she said laying on the grass

Jun sighed and approached his daughter and lay on the grass next to her.

Hotaru climbed onto his chest and sat on it "Daddy?" She said "hmm, yes angel?" he said moving Hotarus bangs out of her eyes

"How did mommy know when you were killed by that nasty lady?" Hotaru said

Jun sighed. He should have seen this coming from a mile off she was a very curious child since earlier in the day when they first found her at the age she was.

"Well you see me, you, mommy, your aunts and uncles are born with something called a star crystal and the princesses and the prince also have more powerful crystals but only aunt Usagi has hers at the minute"

He looked into her eyes; she was showing no signs of confusion she looked at him expectantly and then said "But daddy I am a princess too"

Jun laughed "indeed you are my little girl but you are a sailor princess Usagi will one day become the high queen"

"Okay, I think I understand that daddy, but how did mommy know what happened to you?" Hotaru said

"I'm getting to that; you have the patience of your mother and Aunt 'Ruka I swear" Jun said smiling Hotaru stuck her tongue out at her dad "and my attitude, I'm so proud" Jun said trying to stay off the sore subject a little longer

"Daddy?!" Hotaru said warningly. Juns eyes went wide she was the spit of her mother in that exact moment "you are definitely your mothers daughter" Jun murmured

Hotaru crossed her arms and raised her delicate raven brows "Don't make me tell you 'gain daddy" Hotaru said

"Okay, I am getting to it. Me and your mother are linked through our crystals there is a gold string tying us together like aunt Usa is linked to uncle Mamoru, aunt Mako is linked to uncle Neph" "Nobuyuki" she corrected him he looked at her his face shocked "I didn't even know that" Jun said.

Hotaru grinned "okay I get it Aunt Ami is linked to uncle Zoi otherwise known as Satoro and aunt 'Nako is linked to uncle Kunzite otherwise known as Keiichi, aunt 'Ruka and aunt 'Chiru are linked but what about aunt 'Suna?" Hotaru said her eyes wide "protector Chronos I remember him from the past" Jun said.

Hotaru nodded her understanding

"Okay well when me and your mother first met it was love at first sight but she was stubborn and refused to return my feelings as you see she was afraid" Jun said for the first time his daughter looked thoughtful since they started the conversation

"Is it cos, she is the soldier of passion and flames daddy?" Jun nodded she looked thoughtful again "so she was afraid because she thought her passion would con con consume you" she said Jun nodded surprised and then blushed "you really shouldn't know that at your age princess" he said She wrinkled her nose

"Okay, okay I won't 'barass you more daddy, but tell me" she said

"After weeks of coming to the earth, she finally gave in and said she also had feelings for me we had picnics went on rides with Helios, You will hopefully meet him one day and then the new moon ball came 4 weeks later you're too young to know what happened after that but 7 months later you were born me and your mother fell instantly in love with you, you were beautiful just as you are now just younger. Anyway 6 months later the Saturn royals kidnapped you because they couldn't have children of their own but it was seen as a betrayal to the people of the moon and everyone but you as you were our daughter from Saturn was banned from ever coming to the moon as they changed your mark from the Martian mark like mommy's to the one you have now of Saturn" Jun said.

"But I still have Martian blood daddy have you ever 'tually looked at my mark properly?" Hotaru said

"No because it has a tendency to blind me, being a full human" Jun said. Hotaru blushed bright

The 4 year old activated her mark but closed her eyes so it would dim down as the light faded Jun studied his daughters mark with his finger and his eyes went wide as he saw the red outlining on the purple mark and then the mark faded as she opened her eyes

"See no one knows. They just see me as the bad senshi" she said trying not to cry "no they don't oh my sweet little girl they just didn't know the truth that's all that's why they were afraid of you but they aren't now they all love you so much.

Hotaru sniffed "Really, you're not lying?" she said

"I would never lie to you Hotaru, you remind me of your mommy too much and to tell you the truth I'm terrified of what she would do to me if I lied to you, her or anyone really" he said Hotaru giggled "you mean she would do this?" she said the small girl transformed into a two layered skirt with a white bodice and stars on her belt, bow, choker and tiara "you're an eternal already?" he said.

"I did completely destroy master pharaoh 90 daddy and I was reborn through the silver crystal at its peak but I can go into my super senshi uniform until aunt Usa gets to eternal status so I don't scare anyone I'm the 2nd most powerfulest senshi until everyone gets their eternal transformation but I have to give mommy and the other outers their super form because of how I was reborn" Hotaru said and then concentrated for a moment she opened her eyes which went dark. Jun strangled on a breath as a purple flame flared in her hand and she quickly banished it

"Hotaru! That was amazing oh I am so proud of you baby" Jun said Hotaru grinned "finish the story, finish the story please daddy!" she said going back to a normal girl again

"Okay, you deserve it 9 months after you were kidnapped me and your uncles were called to battle and we sent uncle Mamoru known as Endymion then to the moon where we thought he would be safe. One by one I and your uncles fell to Beryl's sword uncle Zoi, me, uncle Neph and then uncle Kunzite and you remember I told you about our crystals that are linked?" Hotaru nodded tears starting to stream down her face

"My soul stone a Jadeite stone" he said taking a green crystal out of his pocket and passing it to his daughter who studied it went to your mother so she knew I had died." Jun said

"So it was a youmma that killed mommy not you?" Hotaru said nearly sobbing now Jun sat up and pulled his daughter to his chest "that's correct princess." he said and he let the girl sob she was so much like her mother hid her emotion until it got too much for her.

Hotaru felt her father's chest rumble as he spoke "Hotaru, princess please look at me" she turned he large eyes up to him eyes still glistening with tears that had not been shed "you are never to blame, okay I will do everything in my power to make you and your mother proud of me again." Jun said

"I'm already proud of you love" a voice behind them said

"Phoenix, How long have you been there?" he said jumping up with Hotaru in his arms he could see the unshed tears in his fiancées eyes

"Long enough to know I have the best fiancé and father for our beautiful daughter. I love you Jadeite" Rei said walking up to him and stroking his cheek they were virtually nose to nose when Hotaru pushed their heads together so they were nose to nose giggling

"Just kiss her already" Haruka yelled "shall we?" he said eyes smoldering "I wouldn't have it any other way" Rei said and kissed him deeply.

A/N 2 awww sweet and fluffy don't worry i am not ending it here even though ive had barely any reviews and was considering on discontinuing because of disinterest


	9. hotarus awakening part 1

**I don't own sailor moon and friends please don't sue me**

 **I would like to thank my beta dreamsinpink for fixing my mistakes I took most of your suggestions and popped them in**

A/N 1 -heres part one of the climax

Part 1

Chapter 9-Sailor Saturn's full awakening pt 1

Jun and Rei put their little girl in bed into her own room when Rei tried switching the light off Hotaru cried and ran to her mother.

"No, Mommy please I don't want to sleep alone please mommy and daddy stay here tonight!" the little girl begged, her purple eyes pleading and shining with tears.

"Honey, you need to sleep on your own," Rei as gently as she could.

"No, no, no please daddy, tell her!" Hotaru replied, pulling at her father's leg, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jun's face softened seeing his little girl so frightened clutched at his heart strings, he lifted her up and turned to Rei. "What do you think firebird? She still relies on us a lot," Jun responded

Rei wiped a hand over her face. "I know, she is still young Jun but she is no longer a baby, because of this new threat she has aged and just isn't our baby anymore," Rei cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jun passed Hotaru to Rei and Hotaru snuggled into her shoulder obviously needing comfort

Jun put his arm around Rei and "it will be easier for all three of us to stay in our bed, Phoenix. Hotaru obviously needs us both and you need 'Taru." Jun Suggested

In the end Rei gave in and nodded in agreement knowing, her fiancé was right.

Hotaru quickly settled to sleep. Rei stroked her daughters' hair. Jun smiled as he watched his fiancé and daughter. "You are the perfect mother for her firebird," Jun smiled.

Rei snorted. "I am far from perfect Jadeite. I didn't even recognise her as my own flesh and blood until she gave me all my memories back,"

"But look at you now, Hotaru absolutely adores you. You have a home and family again with me, 'Taru, 'Ruka, Michi' and Sets' and that asshole you call dad is rotting somewhere he can never hurt you, our girl or me again as he has no idea where we are."

Rei stopped him mid-sentence and hissed, "what do you know about _him_?" she said, keeping her voice low.

Jun realised what he declared, looked into his fiancée's eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to her and replied, "I know he's the rotten bastard who killed your mom when you were 4 and that he is the traitor from Saturn who took Hotaru when she was 6 months old, I worked it out when I saw him in a press conference not long after I came home. I didn't tell you because you were already overwhelmed with finding out Hotaru was yours. Please don't be mad at me firebird."

When Rei failed to respond , he looked at her and she was wide eyed looking toward the end of their bed.

Jun looked in her direction and standing at the end of the bed was the spirit of their daughter looking around 14 years old though they couldn't really tell as the figure was virtually transparent.

The spirit whispered , "the time has come for Hotaru's awakening. Please, mother, can you wake her up?"

Rei nodded and started to gently wake her little girl up while saying, "just don't make her too old."

When Hotaru finally awoke she immediately tensed up and asked, "who are you?"

The spirit replied, "I am a part of you, Hotaru." The spirit smiled

"A part of me? So, I will look like you when I get to the age you are?" Hotaru asked innocently.

The spirit smiled sadly. "Yes, but I have come from the distant future where aging stops after Serenity and Endymion take their crowns. It is time for your full awakening Hotaru."

"But what about my mommy and daddy? I just want to be a kid I hate seeing them upset as it hurts me!" Hotaru cried.

"The time will come where you will have a normal childhood, but right now you have a mission. Mother, father I need you to step out the room this won't take long." Jun obliged, but Rei was hesitant.

"Come on, Firebird. We will go to the others downstairs," he responded, taking her hand.

Rei nodded and the pair went downstairs hand in hand. When they got downstairs, Haruka said, "is Hotaru sleeping?" Rei looked at her and nodded, though Haruka got a shiver down her spine.

Setsuna took Rei's hand and the pair went outside.

Michiru said, "are you guys going to be okay?"

Jun replied with, "I and 'Taru will be I'm not so sure about Rei though." He looked out towards the girls outside.

part 2 will be out soon


	10. Hotaru awakening pt 2

User disclaimer I don't own sailor moon

a/n part 2 of climax

Part 2

Chapter 9 part 2

Meanwhile in Rei and Juns room Hotaru was sat at the end of her parents bed looking up admirably at her older self. "I am going to need you to Lay down Hotaru, I don't want to have to fully materialize because if I touch you…" she was interrupted by the young girl "it will rip a hole in space time, I know I know mommy and Aunt sets' told me this morning. We knew this was coming but it is still hurting my family. Mommy, daddy, aunt Sets' and aunt 'Ruka the most can you please put me to the age where I am not too old but my powers are fully awakened to what is safe at this point as I was reborn through the princess's crystal at its peak so I can already go eternal" Hotaru implied

"So if I put you at your best friends age which is 8 years old will that be ok?" the spirit suggested . Hotaru eyes brightened and she nodded and laid down.

"Okay Hotaru I need you to close your eyes sweetie" the spirit coaxed.

"Are you sure this is safe Saturn?" Hotaru replied.

"Hai sweetie otherwise I wouldn't have had Sailor Pluto's permission to do it. Now it's going to hurt you to see the life you had before you were reborn and how silver Millennium came to the end it did but remember it is not your fault" the spirit responded

"I know just hurry I want my mommy" Hotaru retorted impatiently closing her eyes.

"Quite the impatient one aren't you little one?" the spirit grinned raising her brow

Hotaru opened her eyes and pouted "Blame my mommy and auntie Haruka" the spirit laughed at this

"I know exactly how they are sweetie I live with them still now close your eyes" the spirit encouraged

There was a knock at the door "Hotaru" a quiet voice said Hotarus eyes widened "that's aunt 'Chiru, hurry" she panicked the spirit nodded her hand formed a white ball of light and it hovered over to Hotaru whose forehead glowed with her planetary symbol and the memories began flooding the youngsters mind.

Flashes of silver millennium and how her parents met, her conception, her mother's constant pregnancy sickness and then finally born spending the first 6 months with her doting parents feeling loved and then it was basic care, no love and hardly any attention, aging very quickly.

Being summoned by her aunts and feeling relieved in a way as silver millennium ending meant she would one day be reunited with her real parents and then total darkness.

Being born to a scientist and his wife then a relatively quiet childhood then just after her 8th birthday BOOM! A massive explosion came from her fathers laboratory

"Hotaru!" her rebirth mother shouted "mommy it's too hot" the youngster cried and then blackness she then woke up to mechanical body parts, her rebirth father came into the room "Papa, where's Mama?" Hotaru asked.

"She didn't make it. Get some sleep Hotaru you are still recovering from surgery" Professor Tomoe's voice was flat and cold.

The noise of hearing tortured animals day and night from her father's 'experiments' which made her uncomfortable and then she found Chibiusa no sailor chibi moon and the two becoming close to Chibiusa's civilian form.

Her being able to read Usagi like a book knowing she was of importance as was Chibiusa and the man she only met a couple of times Mamoru.

Then nothing but pain, pain and more pain then awakening as 'Mistress 9' taking Chibiusa's crystal and soul watching as Kaolinite and her rebirth father perishing when the princess tried to cleanse them but they were too far gone.

Having the urge to protect the five souls and then seeing the dark haired senshi with deep purple eyes and saying goodbye.

Then saving Chibiusa and saying goodbye again leaving only the soul of Saturn inside 'mistress 9's' body being awakened again to bring destruction to the world and never getting to know her real parents again but then she saw the white light of the silver crystal and then she knew she would be able to bring rebirth after enabling the destruction making her aunt summon the space time door.

Her soul leaving her body as the door closed and being reborn through the silver crystal and being picked up by her aunt Michiru and smiling up at her .

And then finally her rightful mother came home, after she gave her mother's memories back to her, her father made an appearance the same night they were a family again.

A few more memories surged through Hotarus mind then her eyes flew open and the Saturn spirit disappeared, tears were streaming down the 8 year olds face. She ran past Michiru and down the stairs. Jun saw his 8 year old fly out the door.

Hotaru stopped at the patio door out of breath and watched as her mother sobbed in her aunt's arms. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she knew who it was "daddy?" she asked.

Jun bent down to her level and said "go to her she needs you" he coaxed.

Hotaru nodded and ran to her mother and jumped in her arms "Mommy, I'm so sorry" Hotaru sobbed Jun felt the energy of the other two "How long 'til the prince and princess need us?" Haruka asked quietly.

"Now" was all Jun responded as he watched his fiancée and daughter be comforted by Setsuna.


	11. Morning

**User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends**

a/n. We are finally approaching the half way point on this story

Chapter 10 morning

Setsuna. Was. Exhausted.

Being up all night with her sister and niece all night she knew she would need a lot of caffeine to keep going today.

"Morning." Michiru chirped.

Earning a glare from Setsuna while she drank her coffee.

"You look knackered Sets" Haruka implied.

"You try spending all night with your sobbing 15 year old sister and 8 year old niece." Setsuna retorted.

"Did doofus sleep through?" Haruka replied.

"The girls were in my room they're still asleep now in my bed they finally settled about two hours ago, Hotaru has gotten really clingy to Rei even though she is now 8 years old." Setsuna said flopping on to the couch.

"Hotaru is going to need to get up soon she has violin lessons today" Michiru replied.

"Have fun" Setsuna retorted not willing to move.

Today would be Hotarus first violin lesson, they saw it in her eyes she was mesmerised by its gentle sounds from the moment she came home. Michiru already had 3 students coming to their home weekly but would do anything for her niece.

Michiru quietly and quickly went up the stairs and quietly entered Setsunas room and she watched the two girls sleep for a while.

Hotaru was facing Rei and she had a white grip on her mothers sleep shirt while Rei just held her little girl in her arms both had fresh tear tracks on their faces they looked so innocent but not peaceful.

She sat on the bed at the side of Hotaru and gently began stroking her hair sending gentle waves of healing that she recently discovered she had through mother and daughter

"No" Hotaru whimpered holding her mother tighter.

Rei pulled Hotaru closer to her

"Rei, she needs to wake up she has violin lessons today the other students will be here in an hour" Michiru said gently

Rei opened her eyes sleepily and nodded much to her annoyance. Michiru was right

"Princess you need to wake up baby, you have violin lessons with aunt Michi today." Rei said

"But mama I'm super sleepy" Hotaru pouted while she still had her eyes closed

"And so am I but I know you are enthralled by the violin why don't you give it a try?" Rei asked

Hotaru humbled and grumbled but eventually she opened her eyes.

"You're in charge of a grumpy child I'm off for a shower" Rei yawned

"Thanks, love you too" Michiru retorted

"Mama! Don't leave me" Hotaru clung to Rei

"I am not leaving you princess I'm only going to the shower why don't you wake daddy up?" Rei said

Hotaru nodded and her eyes brightened and she ran out of the room on her own

"I don't know what to do Michi' we go back to school in a matter of weeks but she is so clingy" Rei said tiredly

"I'm sure she will be okay soon after all she will be going to the same school as Chibiusa won't she?" Michiru asked

Rei nodded "but still she is more clingy to me now than she was as an infant I can't even go to the shower without her talking to me from the other side of the door so she knows I'm not leaving her I noticed it 2 days ago when she was still 4"

Michiru put a hand on her soldier sisters shoulder "she just needs some independence lessons"

Rei nodded "maybe so but I wonder what the future Saturn meant when she said Hotarus time would come for a normal childhood no 'normal' child is the daughter of the master and mistress of the fires and the niece of the guardian of the underworld and the guardians of the skies and the storms and waters and is the guardian of death and rebirth herself. Rei replied looking out the bedroom window.


	12. Awakening of the guardians

**User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends**

 **Finally chapter 11/20 I think (LOL) read the manga, watched stars and last years sera myu musical finally put something together enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 11- the awakening of the Senshi and Jadeite

Setsuna watched as her niece play fought with her dad she felt a head go on her shoulder "Rei?" Setsuna said

Rei looked up at her older sister "it is so sweet to see her being a kid after everything she has been through I thought y'know she would go to the person she was before quiet and shy but she is still bouncy and bubbly just the way a child is meant to be even though she is still to clingy to me and Jun how are we going to resolve that?' Rei asked

"She will learn with time Rei" Setsuna replied

"But we don't have the time Sets the princess needs all of us to gather but we can't even transform" Rei cried into her elder sisters arms

"Daddy stop, mommy is crying again" Hotaru said

"I think it's time you awakened us again princess, Serenity needs all of us" Jun suggested Hotaru nodded and ran inside

"I need Juice" Hotaru lied easily to her mother who failed to noticed her fiancé following the two inside as Hotaru drank her juice the teens sat around in the chairs.

When Hotaru had finished her drink she stood in the middle of the room

"Mommy, daddy, Aunts Sets, 'Ruka and Michi thank you for raising me this far but the time has come for our new awakening" she closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest the 4 Senshis chests began to feel warm Jun also got the same feeling

"This is proof we are new sailor guardians our heart crystals, back then we were born to be at our princess's side we no longer have to fight in isolation the time has come for all 8 Senshi gather together to protect the royal family from here on out." Hotaru opened her eyes which glowed and the senshi knew what to do

"Mars crystal power"

"Saturn crystal power"

"Uranus crystal power"

"Neptune crystal power "

"Pluto crystal power"

"Blue Heart crystal power" (Jadeite)

"MAKE UP" they all called out

After they transformed a vision appeared in front of all of them the prince and princess clinging to each other as they took their last breaths

"I didn't know it was getting this bad" Saturn cried

"We need to go" Pluto said

"Can you hear us we have gathered guide us with your light" they all said and they all disappeared"

* * *

Tsukino home

Chibiusa ran into Usagis room

"I heard it to darling the outers, mars and Jadeite are gathered you go ahead I will catch up" Usagi gasped

"Mommy?" Chibiusa said

"Please go to the inners I have.. just.. got to... get my strength and.. get Mamoru"

"Mamo-Chan I need you" Usagi said in their link just as Mamoru said the same to her

She pulled all her strength together and ran

"Mamo-chan!" She shouted when she saw him

"Usa" he said taking her into his arms she began coughing

"Black blood. The curse affected you as well." It was a statement not a question

"We are one Mamoru anything you suffer I do we have the same dreams and destiny the sailor soldiers and Shittenou have gathered as on and They need us."

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	13. reunion

**User Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends just enjoy playing with the characters**

A/N- this story has got 2 maybe 3 chapters left so much drama hope you enjoy the twist

 **Chapter 12- reunion**

The family walked into the tent "it's like the Amazon jungle in here" Haruka said

"It's worse than outside" Michiru replied fanning herself.

"Kuso, Palla Palla I thought you had sealed the tent" Vesves said

"I thought I did" she replied in protest

"Minna" The inners happily shouted

"Mars crystal power"

"Saturn crystal power"

"Uranus crystal power"

"Neptune crystal power"

"Pluto crystal power"

"Blue Heart crystal power" (Jadeite)

"MAKE UP" they all called out

When they had transformed the Amazon quartet ran

"After them!" Saturn shouted and her and sailor Chibi-moon ran off into the forest and disappeared

"Hotaru, no" Mars fell to her knees in tears

"Mars fight this you are stronger than this if her light fades I will feel it" the new voice surprised them

"Sailor moon, tuxedo Kamen, Shittenou!" the team said together

"Mars she is fine for now she is with Chibi-moon" sailor moon said and then she began having a violent coughing fit coughing up black blood tuxedo Kamen was also coughing but the 3 Shittenou had miraculously recovered and were fine.

The ground opened up and swallowed sailor moon and tuxedo Kamen they were children

"Prince, Princess!" the team shouted together

Mars fell to her knees "I can't lose them as well Usagi was the first one to believe in me and didn't see me as a freak like everyone else did, well not you guys" Rei sniffed

"If we put our minds together we will locate Chibi moon, Saturn, the princess and prince" Sailor Pluto suggested

They stayed like that for a while, the prince and princess came back and seemed a little stronger and they were their correct ages again

"Where is Chibi- moon?" Sailor moon asked

"She went that way with Saturn" Mars said pointing as a tear slipped from her eye.

"We will find them" Sailor moon assured.

"I believe we will" Pluto confirmed with a smile.

 **With Chibi-moon and Saturn**

"So how does it feel being back with your real parents?" Chibi-moon asked back to back with her best friend they were looking out for the enemy

"It feels good Chibi-moon, but I need to be less clingy with mommy and daddy as much as I love them they are teenagers and they have got to go back to school without having to worry about me" Saturn replied

"I was like that with Daddy back when they fought the black moon but I saw how much he loved mommy and I knew I had to be somewhat independent I couldn't rely on Mamo-chan so much he is my future father as much as I love him he loves mommy and needs to be with her so crystal Tokyo can come one day I will find my true love" she said with confidence

"I think you already have" Saturn smirked

"Eh?" Chibi moon blushed

"I saw you with Helios in my dreams we are linked Chibiusa and have been for a long time he is your true love Chibiusa and one day you will grow into a beautiful lady and Helios will come back to you."

Chibiusa blushed "thanks Saturn" she murmured hugging her best friend tightly

The Amazoness quartet watched the pair from the shadows

"I feel a new warmth building inside me we shouldn't be on this side" Cere Cere murmured

The other 3 girls nodded their agreement

The 4 watched as Zirconia attacked the two Senshi and Anger built inside of them

"No! Discord orb" Jun Jun shouted jumping down throwing Zirconia off guard the 3 jumped in behind her

"Leave them alone Zirconia, they may be part of the white moon but none of them deserve to be destroyed" Cere Cere demanded

The other 3 girls nodded and strange marks appeared on their foreheads "the asteroid Senshi, the children of the Senshi and Shittenou" Saturn murmured

"They are from the future?" Chibi-moon asked

Saturn nodded "Don't ask how I know I just do" Saturn whispered harshly

"You dare defy me? After I raised you single handedly" Zirconia growled at the 4 girls

"You kidnapped us from the future more like" Ves Ves spat

Zirconia shouted in outrage and attacked the girls who were turned into balls when Saturn retaliated

"They are our friends don't ever say you raised them" Saturn said dangerously with a dark flame forming in her hand and her eyes just pure colour no pupil

The look in Saturn's eyes made Zirconia flee in fear to her mistress Saturn grabbed the asteroid senshis rock forms and put them in her sub space pocket.

"The princess will fully heal them but they remembered that's the good thing" Saturn said

"Let's get out of here" Chibi-moon said as the tent started to shudder

Saturn nodded, took her best friends hand and they ran.


End file.
